


Rage, Rage

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Some people should not be King.





	Rage, Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/gifts).



> So I had an idea - because of the asks _someone_ got

Regis swallowed, anger burning bright in his gut. Mors just raised an eyebrow. The King was cold, unfeeling, a monster of a man. Cruelty seemed to be a part of him, as much as being the King was.

Behind Mors stood Cor. Eyes lowered to the ground, body held tense. His trouser buttons were undone.

Regis pushed down a scream of rage.

 

* * *

 

Cor followed him silently, and Regis had to look at him to make sure he was there. The boy didn't look any different, and yet. Now Regis knew -

The King was cruel and _a monster._

Regis reached out a hand to him, slowly. Cor’s eyes darted to it but he didn't move away, didn't react. Gently, Regis placed that hand on his small shoulder and squeezed, before removing it. He caught Cor’s look towards him.

Even though it wasn't late the halls were quiet. Not many people saw Regis lead Cor to his rooms and if they did, they thought nothing of it. The sun was still shining high, and the light from it bounced off the walls making everything look golden.

It took a couple of seconds to open his door and walk through it, Cor following in behind him. Regis turned and locked it again.

He took several deep breaths before he looked at Cor again.

“Do you need a potion?” His voice was surprisingly steady, but it had to be. He didn't want to worry Cor, not after everything.

Cor shook his head.

Regis pushed, “do you _want_ a potion?”

Cor hesitated, and Regis nodded.

He used his magic to make one appear in his hand and he held it out to Cor. He only looked at it - didn't take it, didn't think of taking it. Regis just waited. It took a while for Cor to been allow his fingers to brush over the surface of it, and Regis wondered what other damage Mors had done.

Even at the start of the road trip Cor had been less hesitant to take an offered potion.

“Will you get in trouble?” Cor asked him.

He met his eyes. “No,” he said truthfully.

It was only then Cor let himself take the potion, and still Regis could see worry in every motion in his body.

“Take it into the bathroom - use it if you want to. I'm sure you want to… clean up, after everything. I’ll just be here,” he gestured to the sofa, “thinking.”

Cor ever so slightly frowned at him. “About what?”

Regis’ sharp eyes bored into him. “About how to commit regicide.”

He was stared at with open mouthed confusion. “You're… being serious?”

“As serious as a sword to the heart.”

“He's your _father,_ and the - King.”

“And he uses his power to hurt his citizens. To hurt _you_ , my dear. Him dying would not be loss.” At this point, it was strength of will keeping him from marching over there and killing Mors right where he sat, regardless of the problems it would cause. But this had to be kept secret, done silently, and Regis needed only to think about his actions before he did them.

And there _would_ be actions.

 

* * *

 

Cor had showered, sitting down next to Regis with a confused look on his face, although he tried to hide it. Regis could see him watching his expression.

“I have decided.” Regis softly yet sternly said. “He keeps his window open. All I need to do is warp into it from the other, opposite building.”

Cor was hesitant, that he could see, but the way he didn’t truly protest - that told him everything. Regis reached out to him, and when he didn’t duck away, he rested a hand on Cor’s shoulder. “He won’t hurt you again.” Not while Regis was still alive. “I would like you to wait outside the room I will warp from, can you do that?”

Cor squinted, “of course.”

“Then we have our plan.” Regis’ fingers twitched.

 

* * *

 

And it was a plan, as quickly made up at it was.

Regis landed in the King’s backrooms, thankful that his warping wasn’t the type to leave afterimages. He tilted his head, listening.

Nothing.

Slowly and silently he crept to the door, eyes watchful and wary. His anger was overwhelming, but every speck of royal training he had made him compress it into something useful. Ironic, if nothing else.

The door opened without a sound - nothing worse was fit for a ‘King’. Mors was known to be fussy about everything around him, and the maids took it to heart. They would have regretted it, if they hadn’t.

He was in luck - Mors was at his desk, facing away from him. He watched as Mors wrote something down.

His hand tightened on the sword he was holding. A sword in one hand, a dagger in the other. Weapons he had taken from others on the road trip - they wouldn’t find out he did it from these. A sword to stab him and a dagger to cut his throat. Regis knew how to assassinate someone. No one had ever told him, not really, but to learn how to _not_ be assassinated you had to know how people were assassinated. He never expected he would need to use this information.

Regis’ feet made no noise on the carpet.

Mors made a choked off gasp, a gurgle as both weapons sank deep into him. He turned, eyes catching Regis’ and Regis saw how his father’s eyes widened. He saw as his father opened his mouth to say something.

Regis stabbed him again. “How _dare you._ ” He hissed.

Mors wheezed, and his eyes grew dull. Regis waited for himself to feel sad, but… nothing. He could just think of the look in Cor’s eyes when Regis caught Mors hurting him. He wasn’t upset to lose this man.

Just to make certain, Regis cut his neck open wider. He wanted him way beyond saving, even if they did try to revive him - and it should be a long time until someone tried to check on the King anyway. Minutes, hours, as Mors’ body cooled.

Regis wiped the blades on Mors’ jacket and stood up, walking back to the room he came from. It was easy enough to warp back to Cor. He landed inside the empty office. Cor was sitting on a table, waiting for him.

Cor sat up as soon as he saw him. His face - Cor looked so _young._ Regis had never seen that much relief before.

“It’s… done?” Cor carefully asked him.

“Yes.” Regis said. “Let’s go back to my rooms, now.” They both needed to rest and recover until Mors’ death had been found out.

Cor stood, walking slowly towards him. The teenager hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around Regis. Regis gladly hugged him back, resting his chin on Cor.

He heard a muttered “thank you,” that he expected Cor didn’t want him to hear. Regis stroked his back, closing his eyes. He hoped Cor felt safe again - but he knew that would probably take time.

 

* * *

 

Regis put the playing cards down when there was a knock on the door. Opposite him, Cor looked at it, standing up. His eyes darted towards Regis, but Regis only gently smiled.

“Come in!” He called out.

A member of the Crownsguard walked in, face pale. She didn’t close the door behind him and outside in the hallway Regis could see a mass of people. She knelt, the people outside following her, all of them looking at him.

“Your Highness,” she said, “there had been an assassination attempt on King Mors it - it has succeeded. You are now King, your Majesty.” She bowed her head.

Regis stood up and covered his mouth with one hand. He felt his own eyes widening, and the corners of his mouth tuning down. He removed the hand, eyes focusing on the people as he talked. “Is the assassin likely to be still in the building?”

Lord Amicitia - or the previous Lord Amicitia, now - shook his head. “No, your - Majesty. We believe they are gone.”

Regis glanced at Cor and looked at Amicitia again. “Call the council.” He commanded

“Yes, your Majesty.”


End file.
